Crashlanding on an Unknown Planet
by Starfire Sacred White Dragon
Summary: One-shot only. Place yourself as the main character.


Entry Log Date Day 1356.98

I have crashed on an unknown planet and the air seems to be of the same composition as that of Earth's. I walked out onto the blood-red sand and stared out into the differently colored jungle of the uninhabited planet. The bark of the trees is the consistence of slime covered walls or brick work. The sand is much rougher and coarser than that of Earth sand on the beach.

Today I decided to explore for a food source and water. As I was walking, the ground fell out from under me and I fell down into a raging river. The river water was a green leafy color and smelled like antiseptics. It carried me over a very steep waterfall and I passed out from water entering my lungs. Suddenly a much muscled bound arm came around my waist and pulled with enough force to make me practically throw up the water within my lungs.

Entry Log Date Unknown

I do not know how long I have been unconscious, but when I came to I was bound to a pole by chains and a thin steel-like rope around my wrists. There were fires burning in pits with roasted meat from some kind of creature. The tents that I saw were very large and made of skin like teepees of the Native Americans of my home country of the USA.

The flap of the tent closest to me opened and a seven foot tall creature came out. It stretched its arms above its head and I looked over its body. When I looked down I saw it was wearing only a loincloth and a huge bulge was underneath it. It was most decidedly male. He looked over at me and saw where I was staring at him. His chest puffed out with most likely male pride as I blushed and looked away. He stalked over to me with very little sound despite his bulk. He leaned down and looked into my eyes as his hand slid up to cup my cheek. His fingers past over my cheek and I felt a new mark on my cheek. The male creature started to click and purr at me. Soon I heard others waking up and coming out. The male stood and turned to the others as they came to stare at me tied up. One in particular came up and started to roar at my face. It was wearing a loincloth and a tube top so I knew this one creature was female. She stood at the nine foot mark. The others did not make a sound and stood waiting for my reaction. I looked into the female's eyes and growled right back at her. Her eyes widened as did everyone else's; except the male that was there first. It looked as if he had pride and admiration in his eyes and worry.

The female grabbed my bound wrists and shook me until I saw stars. Then she threw me into the center of the camp and stomped after me. The others came rushing around in a circle and the male from before untied my wrists. He purred at me and his arms came around me. One of the older creatures came and 'spoke' to the male by my side. He 'replied' back and moved away from me. The older creature led me to some weapons and pointed to me then to the weapons as if telling me to pick one. I stepped up and picked up two sais and twirled them around. The she man picked up a spear and faced me in a battle stance. When she did that I realized that this was a battle for something. I raised one sai up while the other one pointed at the female's stomach.

The battle lasted most of the day and well into the night. The female's spear pierced my right shoulder and my left thigh. She was bleeding very heavily with multiple cuts to her arms and legs. She toppled over and the crowd cheered after the battle. I somehow stumbled upon a hunting group of Yautja, better known as Predators by humans. I later found out that the male that came to check on me was the one that pulled me from the river and saved my life. When I was pulled from the river my survival instincts kicked in and I fought him. He thought that by my fighting him; meant that I wanted to be his mate so he marked my cheek. The female wanted to be his mate but he wanted me as his mate so she challenged me to the battle and whoever won would be his mate.


End file.
